End Of Days
by Bethany1
Summary: Based on the manga, Serenity's point of view of what happened at the end of the Silver Millieum - and what drove her to suicide.


Hi minna! It's me again. I was thinking that I didn't have a  
Silver Millieum story (well, one) so I thought I would write  
one. This follows the manga story - except for a couple of   
things. But the main part at the end is from the manga. It's  
an angst - but not too bad ^^  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~  
Ending of Days  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG  
Editor: Meara  
Email: TLUsak0@aol.com  
~~~~~  
  
  
Darkness covers the landscape. I look out   
across the world that has been mine and watch as   
it goes up in fire and smoke. The once beautiful   
night sky, covered with beautiful sparkling stars,   
is now hidden behind a film of smoke and soot.   
  
All around me I hear shouts of people fighting,   
painful howls of the dying and above all I can see him.  
  
May the Gods have mercy on my soul, for I know   
what I am about to do is against everything I have   
been taught. But all along I have been betraying   
everyone and everything... except myself.  
  
I could no more deny my feelings than the Earth   
could stop turning. And I would not have had it any   
other way. The precious time I have spent with Endymion   
is worth a thousand deaths and I would, without   
hesitation, repeat my actions again.  
  
With a determined stride, I leave the protection   
of the palace and set out onto the battlefield. I hold   
my head high, proud of who I am and what my kingdom -   
in all its fallen glory – still stands for.   
  
I can see him ahead of me, sword in hand. He has   
stood by me and my kingdom through everything. The Earth   
people turned against us and still he stood faithful to me.  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
".... I understand what you are saying, but there   
are no beings in this world other than ourselves. It is   
impossible!" Kunzite bellowed, his face red with anger.  
  
"You always were a simple minded man. Do not be so   
shallow! We are not the only ones in the universe! There   
are others, I am sure," Zoisite insisted, his fist at his   
side and face also red from the intense argument.  
  
Jadeite moved from his perch on the stool and walked   
quickly across the room between the two arguing. "Do you   
have such proof, Zoisite?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I say we put this agreement aside until such   
evidence can be put before us. Now, where is the Earth   
Prince? We have fencing to do." Jadeite slapped Kunzite   
on the back and grinned. "Besides, if there are others   
in our world - perhaps they are beautiful woman who can   
be our love slaves." With a wink he left the room, his   
laughter trailing behind him.  
  
Grumbling, Kunzite also followed - leaving   
Nephrite and Zoisite alone.   
  
"What do you think?" Zoisite inquired carefully.  
  
"I agree with you. The stars tell of others than   
ourselves, and soon we will find out how much power   
they hold."  
  
"And you said nothing?!"   
  
Nephrite let out a rare grin and walked towards   
the door. "Why should I have done that when you and   
Kunzite were having such an *adult* conversation about   
it?"   
  
Now red-faced and insulted, Zoisite walked to   
the window and looked up at the blue sky. "I don't know   
who you are, but you are out there - I'm sure of it."  
  
~Fencing Room~  
  
An armored Kunzite and Jadeite paced the room.   
  
"Where he is?"  
  
"Do I look as if I know?" Jadeite answered, holding   
his arms wide. "He's not here."  
  
"Oh? I hadn't noticed," Kunzite replied dryly. He   
rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "I'm going   
to find him."  
  
The leader of the guard that protected the Prince   
of Earth left the room and headed towards the south gardens.   
If Endymion was there, it would be no surprise.   
  
As he approached the garden entrance, however, he   
was due in for a surprise. Voices. One female, and one   
the unmistakable deep voice of the Prince he happened   
to be looking for.  
  
"Tease," the female voice taunted. "Prince of Teasing   
is what you are. Now stop that," she giggled. It was a   
light airy voice, one of a child on the verge of womanhood.   
  
The Prince's voice soon followed. "I'll show you   
teasing," he laughed. Kunzite turned the corner in time   
to see Endymion pull the girl into a tight embrace and   
kiss her fully on the lips.  
  
Kunzite stood, knowing he shouldn't be watching,   
but unable to take his eyes away. He watched as the couple   
embraced in a passionate kiss that left both breathing   
heavily when they parted.   
  
They still stood, holding each other tightly   
and Kunzite could hear soft whispering between the   
two. But the words that reached his ears were not   
what he expected and would likely never forget.  
  
"Sere, I love you, my Princess. And I don't   
care that you rightfully belong to the Moon Kingdom.   
I will do whatever it takes to be with you - that I   
promise my Love."  
  
Moon Kingdom? Being head of the guard and as   
such an educated man, Kunzite knew there was no   
Kingdom of Earth named that. It was this time that   
he made his presence known.  
  
At first neither saw the figure emerge from   
the bushes. Endymion, however, with his warrior   
skills, was the first to realize they were no longer   
alone. Slowly he parted from Serenity and pulled his   
sword from its scabbard while keeping a finger over   
his lips to quiet Serenity.  
  
As he turned, he raised his sword and called:   
"Who goes there?"  
  
Kunzite immediately raised his arms and walked   
completely into view. "It's only I, Your Highness."  
  
Endymion's eyes darted quickly from Kunzite to   
Serenity. Like a deer caught in headlights, he lowed   
his sword and nervously asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kunzite wanted to laugh at the irony of that   
question, and almost did before regaining his composure.   
"I? What am *I* doing here? Endymion, I should be   
asking *you* that." He watched as the young girl   
folded her arms over her chest and moved behind   
Endymion, peeking out like a frightened rabbit.   
  
Endymion turned his attention from the angry   
guard and looked softly at Serenity. "Don't worry,   
my Love. He's harmless," after shooting a quick glance   
at the guard, he continued. "Unless it comes to Zoisite."  
  
Serenity had heard stories about Endymion's guard,   
and giggled lightly at the statement. However, clearly   
Kunzite wasn't done yet and cleared his throat loudly.   
"Who is she, Endymion?"  
  
Calmly the Earth Prince turned. "I do not believe   
that is any of your business, but if you must know - her   
name is Princess Serenity."  
  
"Princess?" Kunzite questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You heard me correctly," Endymion replied lightly   
and offered Serenity his arm. She took it, looking   
cautiously at Kunzite. "Now, if you would be on your   
way, we would like to be alone."  
  
The couple had turned and made it only a few feet   
before Kunzite found his voice again. "Is she from the   
Moon?"  
  
Serenity came to a sudden halt that caused Endymion   
to stop also. She turned, her eyes taking on a frightened   
look. "Please don't tell my mother I have come here,   
please! I will be banned to the Moon forever and never   
see Endy..mion again!"  
  
Kunzite's eyes were already wide as he approached   
the young girl on the edge of hysteria. "You *are* from   
the Moon then?"  
  
"Huh?" Serenity blinked, caught mid-sentence.  
  
It was then, with exquisitely bad timing, that   
another presence decided to join the group. In a flash   
of light and hearts, a short girl with long blonde hair   
and bright blue eyes appeared.  
  
Kunzite gasped and the girl looked his way.   
Suddenly his face started turning red as he eyed her.   
"M..Ma'am! Where are the rest of your clothes?!"  
  
"Excuse me?" she inquired, tilting her head   
slightly to the left. Then it occurred to her... her   
fuku. They didn't wear stuff like that on Earth. "Oh!"   
she gasped. "I'm sorry, I am... not from around here."  
  
"That much is obvious," Kunzite exclaimed, holding   
his hands out towards her and gawking.  
  
Endymion watched the exchange of words closely   
before clearing his throat. "Sailor Venus.. you lost   
something?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'll say!" she replied, pulling on Serenity's arm.   
"Your mother wants you in her chambers right away!"  
  
"Does she know?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"She will if you are not there in two minutes.   
Quickly now!" Venus yanked on Serenity's arm even as   
Endymion pulled her to him for one last kiss.  
  
"See you soon, my Love."  
  
The Princess blew a kiss back as she vanished   
into thin air with Sailor Venus. Endymion let out a   
laugh at Kunzite's expression. "Why Kunzite, are you   
blushing?"  
  
"Eh?" Kunzite removed his eyes from where Venus   
had stood briefly and shook his head as if to rid it   
of her image. "She was... beautiful."  
  
"Hey now," Endymion warned.   
  
"No.. the other one. Oh Gods, what beauty."   
Endymion slapped him on the back and started towards   
the castle.   
  
"I believe we have something to discuss old friend."  
  
Kunzite nodded and followed.  
  
~~~End Flash Back~~~  
  
I can see the evil spreading across the vastness   
of the sky. I can feel in my heart that it isn't the   
general's doings; yet they fight with her - against   
Endymion. I know it is painful for him to see his best   
friends using their swords against my people. But still   
he pushes on.  
  
As I approach where he stands, I hear a crackling   
voice behind me. Just a little further; I know I can   
reach him.  
  
~~~Flash Back~~~  
  
"Princess! It is not safe to travel to Earth for   
fun," Venus scolded, her finger wagging in Serenity's   
face.  
  
"It is not for fun! You have never been in love   
before!" Serenity retorted, readying for her journey   
to Earth.   
  
"As the future Queen you should be doing your   
studies," Mercury advised, a stack of book in her hands.  
  
"Oh pooh, I can study later," Serenity giggled   
and disappeared into a cloud of smoke from the teleportation  
tube.  
  
The Royal Guard hung their heads and looked at each   
other guiltily. It was then another presence came into the   
room.  
  
"It will end sadly, I fear," Queen Serenity sighed.   
"Two young ones from such different worlds should not be   
bound by the chains of love. I fear for my daughter."  
  
"We're sorry." Venus moved towards the Queen. "I   
will retrieve her at once."  
  
"No. To force her to stay away will only ripen   
the fruit of yearning. For the forbidden fruit is always   
the sweetest." Queen Serenity's words rang in Venus'   
ears like a sentence of doom. She, too, feared for the   
Princess.  
  
~~On Earth~~  
  
"Endy, what is that?" Princess Serenity pointed   
her delicate finger out towards the sky over the ocean;   
where a black cloud seemed to hover above the world.  
  
"I do not know. It has been here for some time,   
growing larger by the day. The people are falling in   
its spell and becoming full of hatred and jealousy. I   
do not know what will happen to my people if this   
continues."   
  
The Princess of the Moon gripped Endymion's shirt   
with shaking hands and leaned into his embrace. "Will   
it all be alright?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
~~~~  
  
"The Moon people have eternal lives! They will   
wipe out the Earth's population and destroy the world   
in which you live! You must be prepared to defend   
yourselves!" A woman stood on top a wooden pillar and   
waved her hands wide. "I can help you! We can beat them   
and then we will live forever! Imagine, never growing   
old, never becoming sick, or infirm!" Feeding on the   
jealous and greedy side of every human, Beryl filled the   
people of Earth's minds with plans to attack the Moon.   
  
In the distance, the black cloud grew larger with   
every man, woman and child that joined her cause. Soon   
Metallia would rule the Universe. But first she must   
destroy the Moon and gain the Mystical Silver Crystal.   
  
Before dusk that evening, she had the power she   
needed. Every one on Earth would fight for her.   
Everyone... except the Earth Prince.  
  
~~~~  
  
"They are evil! Watching our every move and   
planning to take over our world and rule us! We must   
fight them, Your Highness!" Kunzite spoke, the other   
generals nodding their agreement.  
  
"What do you speak of?!" Endymion shot back.   
"They mean us no harm! They have been there for years   
and yet now that you know they are there, you see a   
problem?"  
  
"I don't trust them, I will fight them."  
  
"Then you have betrayed me." Endymion took one   
last look at his Generals before teleporting to the   
Moon. If there was to be a battle, he would fight for   
his Love's kingdom.  
  
~~~The Moon~~~  
  
"We must Pray to the Temple of the Moon! Hurry!"   
Queen Serenity picked her dresses up and ran quickly   
down the halls of the Moon Castle. Behind her Luna,   
Artemis, Princess Serenity and the Senshi followed   
closely. As they entered the room, Queen Serenity   
walked to the pillar holding the Silver Crystal.  
  
"Mother?" Princess Serenity gasped when her   
mother took the crystal from its place and placed   
it atop her staff.   
  
"Stay here, my daughter, where you are safe."   
Without another word, Queen Serenity left the temple   
and went out into the dark  
night.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
I see my mother, only yards from me, fighting   
this evil with the Crystal. In my moment of distraction,   
a woman appears before me. I know this woman, she   
has been one of the main forces behind this pointless   
war.  
  
"Serenity, how *lovely* to see you."   
  
"I'm sorry I can't say the same, Beryl," I reply,   
backing up slowly. The sword in her hand reflects the   
light of fires around us. The sound of my people dying   
echoes in my ears and I force my pounding heart to be   
calm within my chest. To show weakness, even before   
death, would disgrace my Kingdom.   
  
"Time to die," she whispers, bringing the sword   
above her head. I close my eyes and wait. I hear a gasp   
and I open my eyes slowly.  
  
Endymion falls into my open arms, blood pouring   
from his mouth. Beryl's sword sticks from his back. At   
first it seems like a horrible nightmare that I will   
soon wake from. The sound of fighting no longer fill   
my ears. I hear nothing but the sound of my heartbeat;   
and the sound of Endymion's ragged breathing.  
  
"NO!" My knees grow weak, causing me to fall;   
bringing Endymion with me. This is not happening. I   
will wake up.  
  
However, I do not wake up. As I hold Endymion's   
dying body within my arms, I sob. Tears fall in steady   
streams down my face, their salty trail seeping into   
my mouth.   
  
"Sere, I will find you again. I love you,"   
Endymion speaks and raises his hand to my face. "Do   
not cry, you know I hate it when.. you cry." The   
lids of his eyes close one last time over his eyes,   
those eyes so blue like the skies of earth, and his   
hand falls to his side.   
  
I look around; in shock. In front of me I see   
my guards using their powers against the evil; and   
one by one they fall. I hear nothing; but feel this   
vast emptiness within me - where my heart used to   
beat. I am empty now, a body without a soul. There   
is no use in my continuing on with this life.  
  
The sword that I remove from Endymion's back   
is covered with his blood. It gleams, crimson, in my   
eyes, showing me the way. For a life without my love,   
is not a life worth living.  
  
I can hear a shout from somewhere around me, but   
it is too late. I lean my head back and plunge the sword   
deep into my chest. I wait for the pain; but it never   
comes. My eyes close and in the next second I feel   
Endymion's body under me.   
  
I will find you again, my Love. And next time   
we will be born together; in peace. Silver Crystal,   
protect us so that we may be happy again.  
  
--The End.  
well... ::drum roll please:: what did ya think? Ne?  
Come on peoples - email me!!!! ::looks way too adorable  
for you to resist ^^::   
Huge thanks to Meara - my wonderful, too many words   
for me to sit here and type - editor ^^ and hugs and  
thanks to everyone who emails me about all of my  
stories - including the series I'm writing - Don't  
Let Me Go - with Patch ^^ what? you haven't read it?  
well then, GO! ^^  
Email! Email! Emnail!!!  
  
3 Bethany   
http://www.geocities.com/Palla_Palla_Play_House  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  



End file.
